second thoughts
by MikasaSuTaco
Summary: Grell goes to Phantomhive estates to look for his beloved Sebastian, but not there but instead a clumbsy maid gets his attention causing him to have second thoughts.


Hey guys its me! Haha u don't know who I am! Anywho! Here I am probably making the first grell x meyrin fanfiction ever! I said probably! Anywho! People need to start shipping these two, I mean they both get rejected by Sebastian! But even fangirls or fanboys need lovin! -Mikasa Su Taco

I sneak into the Phantomhive mansion like I do every time I want to see my sexy sebas-chan , he is probably working his pretty little tight ass off. The thought of that little brat angers me, to keep a beauty in a cage away from me, we are meant to be like a knife to a heart or a moth to a light.

I don't see Sebastian, he and his little watch dog probably went off somewhere.

I heard a terrible crash inside the kitchen, I sneaked up over to see what was going on, shurely not Sebastian , he was perfect. I see a maroon headed girl with thick glasses kneeling on the floor around broken China.

Oh Sebastian is going to punish me .she said with her hands on her face. I won't hear the end of it, now I must clean this up before they come said as she stood up to pick up the expensive China off the bent over showing her red striped underwear with beautiful black lace , she cursed to herself as she cleaned and picked up.

I felt my cheeks get warm, wait,what? I thought, since when do I blush such disgusting sights? That's when I heard her squeal , she had dropped her glasses and she had cut her hand. Beautiful red blood dripped from her fingers. I had to admit I was little turned on but I felt pity and decided to show my self and help her.

I don't care about others and I can care less if someone dies but somehow I care, this girl is...interesting.

I stand in front of the door with a smirk on my face. Darling aren't you a clumsy little girl, I said with teasing manner. She jumps up with shock and steps on her glasses breaking them.

Wwho-o are you? she asks holding on to her bleeding hand. I chuckle and flip my red locks to the little old me? Well I am here to help you , or do you want to be in trouble with Sebastian?

Nno-o sire she stutters . good , now be a good little girl and let's get you cleaned up, you look filthy. I say with a grin. I help her since she can't see properly and probably can even walk straight for more than to seconds. I sat her down , her hand flooding with beautiful crimson blood and I can't help but stare. I lick my lips and I grab her hand. She is startled and begins to panic. Don't worry darling , I won't hurt you I say in a seductive voice. She blushes and nodes her head as I bring her delicate fingers to my lips, the familiar smell of blood invades my nostrils as I slowly stick my tounge out lick her hand.

Her blood is sweet and it leaves me wanting more, I seductively lick her fingers slowly as I look into her maroon eyes, a pink blush spreads across her face. What are you doing? she asks. I can't help but let out a little darling your blood looks so temping , I'm not a vampire but I can't surely resist. I look at her, she some how manages to get even more red and looks away. May I lick your whole hand? I ask in a husky voice. She nodes her head and looks away blushing.

As I finish licking her hand I wrap it with bandages. Thank you sire ..she says shyly. Not a problem ,but your clothes are smirred with blood, I'll help you with that. I say with a smirk.

Um-mm? No I am fine thank you-u she says stuttering and walks away bumping into the wall. Nonsense darling, I will help you change out of your fithy clothes. I lead her to her room , the room wasn't as elegant as the guest rooms and somehow even smaller. There in the middle of the room rested a little bed and a rocking chair . I sat her down on her bed. Now were are your clothes? I ask. Umm in that small closet over there she says. I open her closet only to find the same maid outfits no other dresses like she doesn't go out or do anything besides work. Of course I thought that little brat keeping beautiful creatures in his rachet jail house like slaves .

Seriously darling , your closet needs a makeover I say flipping my hair to the side. She sits there with a confused look on her face. For what? She asks. I sigh, never mind that, let's just get you dressed. I get out the plain maid dress out and lay it on her bed. Get undressed I say bluntly. EHHHH? she looks at me with shocked expression. Don't worry darling, your not exactly what I would go for ,I say smirking... Or maybe I might be having second thoughts,who know I said in my mind.

**Hello there readers of the interwebs , I hope this paring hopefully gets popular in the future because I am dieing over here people! Any who! Tell me guys what you think and I will hopefully update second chapter.. I don't know you guys might end up getting a lemon.. ;3 lol (haha not really laughing, its just a habit) - Mikasa Su Taco**


End file.
